


They’re fucking aliens, Freddie

by PumpkinLily



Series: Events at Ridge Farm - Queen Must Fuck Weekend 2020 [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Must Fuck Weekend (Queen), Mutual Pining, Ridge Farm setting, Smut, Sort Of, and, and mostly implied, but the Freddie/Roger part is completely consensual, froger - Freeform, otherwise it's good old, that means, the non-con part is about the aliens' "preparation"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily
Summary: Freddie noticed two major things as he opened his eyes.The ceiling. It wasn’t the plain, white, old-fashioned ceiling of the room he had at Ridge Farm. Or rather, it was plain and white, but the round, bright ceiling light in the middle of it was anything but old-fashioned. And the series of smaller round lights he could see at the far end seemed straight from a spaceship.And he could feel something deep inside him. Not in the sense of a foreboding, more in the sense of a plug. A weirdly shaped plug.Or : Freddie and Roger get abducted by aliens for an... experiment.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Events at Ridge Farm - Queen Must Fuck Weekend 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753768
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: Queen Must Fuck Weekend





	They’re fucking aliens, Freddie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ❤ So, with even more delay, between a lot of school work and some blocking, the second entry of what I planned to post for Must Fuck Weekend is here! ~~well technically there's that third piece I wanted to write, but that'll have to wait for now~~ I couldn't not write something with my favorite ship for this event. And I had planned of writing something involving Queen and aliens for some time now, so...
> 
> I hope I've tagged this right; as said above, the non-con elements here are about the anal probing done by the aliens on Freddie and Roger. Otherwise, Freddie and Roger are - like almost always in my writing - a 100% pining for each other, and ready to get laid together 😉.
> 
> Again, big thanks to Tikini and emma_and_orlando for organising this week-end. You are the best 💗
> 
> Have a good read!

Freddie noticed two major things as he opened his eyes.

The ceiling. It wasn’t the plain, white, old-fashioned ceiling of the room he had at Ridge Farm. Or rather, it was plain and white, but the round, bright ceiling light in the middle of it was anything but old-fashioned. And the series of smaller round lights he could see at the far end seemed straight from a spaceship.

And he could feel something deep inside him. Not in the sense of a foreboding, more in the sense of a plug. A weirdly shaped plug.

Something was off.

He remembered playing Scrabble with Roger in the dining room until very late into the night, until Roger was within an ace of falling asleep over the board. He’d left to take a shower, and when he returned, his friend had fallen asleep on the couch, still clothed. He’d laid a cover on him before going up to his room.

So where the _hell_ was he? What happened? And why could he feel-

“Fred?”

Freddie turned his head. Roger was facing him, a confused expression on his face. He was a bit red, and their proximity also coloured his cheeks. They weren’t exactly face to face, but he couldn’t stay indifferent to lying so close to him, not with his feelings and that _thing_ inside him.

“Good morning, dear.” He showed him a little smile, trying to be reassuring. Was it even the morning?

Roger blinked a few times. “…What…”

He frowned and straightened up. A gasp escaped his lips and he froze, eyes widening as his face grew redder.

“…Are you alright Roger?”

“ _Oh, you’re_ _awake.”_

The low, unfamiliar voice startled them. Roger frantically looked around, but no one else was here. Straightening up as well, Freddie noticed the room was also empty of furniture, aside from the bed they were lying on, and a modern bedside table on each side – there was a door on their left, leading to a small closed area, the toilet maybe. Empty of any colour too, aside from a cold, omnipresent white.

At each corner of the room, was a clear circular shape with a smaller, protruding part. At first sight, he thought about different lights, but then he realised there was a lens inside. Cameras.

The lens of the left one shifted in an almost imperceptive sound. Freddie couldn’t help but stare at it.

“ _You_ _really have pretty eyes_ _.”_ A second voice appeared, slightly higher-pitched.

He grimaced. The tone wasn’t particularly creepy, but he couldn’t exactly enjoy a compliment coming from someone who-

Colour drained from his face. They’d been kidnapped.

“What-…” Roger narrowed his eyes at one of the cameras, and anger twisted his features. “What the fuck’s going on?! Who are you?!”

Freddie felt a shiver run down his spine. He _had_ wished to awaken in bed next to the blonde, more than once, but definitely not in that context.

What in the world happened? Who- Where were they, how had they been brought here, for what reason? How long had they been sleeping- and John, Brian, were they-

“ _You’ve been brought here as part of an experiment. Nothing personal, you just… came at the right moment for us.”_

_A n experiment?_

He glanced at Roger. He was gritting his teeth, but there was something else in his clear eyes, behind anger and confusion. Fear.

Not that Freddie wasn’t starting to feel dread in his stomach himself. As surreal as it was, this situation wasn’t a dream, and certainly not an elaborate joke either. And even if they didn’t seem to be in immediate danger, it didn’t mean they wouldn’t end up tied to a dissection table later. “Experiment” could mean anything.

“…What kind of experiment?” He asked, trying to to mask his concern.

If the two voices were unnerving, the silence wasn’t reassuring.

“ _We’ve been asked to run a series of tests on humans.”_ The second voice stated. _“And I’ve had this really crazy idea-”_

… _On humans?_

The first voice interrupted its “colleague” in a lower, seemingly annoyed tone, but the words were unrecognisable. The language was unrecognisable. The second voice then retorted something, and the mush of unknown words only worsened.

A hand shook his shoulder, and Freddie turned around.

“Aliens.” Roger whispered, eyes were opened wide. “They’re fucking aliens Freddie.”

At the time, he didn’t know what to answer. Aliens would exist, and they would’ve kidnapped humans to be their lab rats for some scientific purpose, would’ve decided to show up at Ridge Farm of all the places on the planet, and involve poor Roger and him into their strange plan.

_Really?_

And yet, as unbelievable as it seemed, being abducted by aliens explained how they ended up in this peculiar situation. And why he had-

The presence of the plug – or the _thing_ – inside him suddenly felt way more noticeable. Its effects too.

Heat spread through his body, and Freddie did his best to act as if the object wasn’t there. The shorts he used as pyjamas wouldn’t hide his growing arousal for very long – at least he wasn’t wearing his usual _very_ tight pants – and how could he explain to Roger that he had-

“What have you done to us?!” The drummer yelled, baring anger again and startling Freddie in the process.

The two aliens stopped their heated exchange. Or at least, stopped talking, since it was impossible to tell what they were saying. _“_ _We only did_ _the necessary for the experiment.”_

Freddie didn’t think much of the obscure words, more focused on Roger, who looked furious, face red, fists clenched, legs drawn close to each other.

And then he noticed it. Roger was still wearing his day clothes, a denim shirt and patched jeans; it wasn’t his tightest pair of pants, but they didn’t hide much either, especially with that darker patch of material drawing the eye right to the crotch area. Area that was showing a small bulge.

“And what does it fucking mean?!” He spit. “What did you do to us?!”

Either they’d given him Viagra or _something_ , or-

Freddie felt blood rush faster to his underbelly and managed to fight back a gasp at the last moment. And while he was struggling to fight his urges, his mind tried to find the reason why the aliens – or whoever their captors were – wanted them to have sex.

It had to be sex. He couldn’t think of another reason. But _why_ -

“ _We have inserted in_ _side_ _the two of you half a_ _special_ _key. If y_ _ou want to leave this room, you will have to_ _retrieve them and_ _piece_ _the key_ _together again._ _To help you, there is lubricant in the bedside table’s drawer._ _”_

It wasn’t what Freddie meant when he’d wished to have Roger’s fingers inside him.

“…Seriously?!” The blonde let out, dumbfounded. “You want us to-…”

“ _Yes.”_

It looked like he wanted to reply something nasty, but instead, he jumped up to give the nearest wall a violent kick, teeth grit. Freddie watched him in silence, trying to think about what he could say to ease him into doing what they’d have to do. He doubted Roger had ever been fingered by any of his feminine conquests.

 _“Getting angry won’t make us open the door for you._ _”_ The first voice stated in an indifferent tone.

 _“And if you’re looking for stimulation, you might want to ask your friend to lend you a hand.”_ The second voice added, a certain amusement in its tone.

Freddie felt his cheeks burn.

_“Although, it might be an opportunity for you to make progress in that domain.”_

Roger froze and his face turned deep red. If he looked pissed before, now he seemed ready to murder someone.

“Fuck you!!” He screamed at one of the cameras, middle finger raised, before kicking the wall a second time.

For a moment, only the sound of his harsh breaths filled the room. Still silent, Freddie didn’t really think about the fact the aliens must have spied on them long enough to witness this scene. His mind was too focused on imagining how could Roger look like with fingers inside him, which only increased the red on his cheeks, the effects of the key inside him – though he preferred to continue saying plug, it felt less weird this way – and the distortion of his shorts.

The blonde them slumped on the bed, avoiding his eyes, now looking more embarrassed than anything. Freddie laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and he shyly turned his head towards him, lips tensed.

Freddie showed him a little smile, before looking at one of the cameras. “…How much time do we have to retrieve the key?”

There was a short moment of silence. _“_ _Technically,_ _w_ _e aren’t giving_ _you_ _a time limit to do i_ _t._ _You can take your time._ _That being said, we won’t open the door for you,_ _and I doubt_ _you want to spend days in this room.”_

So at least the aliens were patient; a bit of relief in their weird situation.

“…Why us?” Roger asked in a strained voice, glancing at the nearest camera.

“ _As we’ve said, you came at right moment for us. We needed two humans for our experiment, and after observing you these last days, we’d noticed, how could I say… a certain potential between you two. Some interesting things left unspoken.”_

Roger blushed again, and his eyes darted to the floor. Freddie kept his hand on his shoulder, his brows furrowed, trying to figure out what it meant.

“ _Anyway,_ _i_ _t’s your move_ _now_ _._ _We will_ _now_ _keep a low profile throughout the entire process._ _”_

Silence returned to the room. Freddie didn’t dare to speak, not knowing if Roger preferred to be left alone for now, and fixed the wall. It was getting harder and harder to ignore his arousal and the pleasure caused by the plug, and keeping his other hand on the cover, far away from his crotch, wasn’t very effective. Especially when he knew what they’d have to do sooner or later.

A louder breath caught his attention, and he turned his head. Roger was biting his lower lip, eyes closed, trying to stay quiet as his right hand was slowly moving up and down against the bulge in his jeans.

Warmth flooded his cheeks and a wave of blood rushed to his underbelly _._ A part of him ordered to avert his eyes, but there was no way he could simply ignore _this_. Or keep his own urges under control now.

Without paying attention, his hand tightened around Roger’s shoulder, and he opened his eyes. Before Freddie could escape, their looks met, and another shade of red coloured their faces.

“Sorry.” Freddie whispered, a tinge of nervousness in his voice.

Roger looked like he wanted to vanish. He then took a deep breath, and slowly removed his hand from his crotch.

“I shouldn’t hav-”

The rest of his words got stuck in his throat. Roger’s left hand was resting on his thigh, dangerously close to his _very_ short shorts. For a few seconds, time seemed to stop.

“I…” Embarrassment took over the blonde’s face, and he looked away, unable to finish his sentence.

Not really knowing what to do, Freddie gently laid his hand on his own. His fingers were itching to bring both their hands to his cock, but he valiantly resisted and simply caressed the back of his hand with his thumb. Not that it relieved his desire to touch him in a more advanced way.

Roger looked at him again, lips tensed, and Freddie showed him another smile. He tried to appear reassuring and calm, but then his friend’s clear eyes focused on the bulge in his shorts, and just the way his pretty lips parted, the low breath that escaped his mouth, were enough to make his self-control fall apart.

He let out a restless laugh. “Dear, if there’s something you want to say… O-or do…“ _Especially if it involve_ _s_ _you_ _r_ _hand and/or your mouth…_

“I wanna have sex with you Freddie.”

_Oh._

Roger kept his mouth shut for a moment, cheeks even redder. “A-And not just ‘cause of all that. I-’S been a while since I… I mean…” He grit his teeth, and took a small breath. “I-I just want to kiss you, a-and touch you and- and also do some other stuff-”

Whatever that other stuff was, the answer was already “yes”.

“Please.” Freddie asked in a breath, squeezing his friend’s hand.

For two seconds, they looked at each other, and he closed his eyes as fingers cupped his cheek. Soft lips were pressed against his own, and he felt himself melt. His left hand moved around until he felt Roger’s chest under his palm, and before he could even think about taking off his shirt, his fingers were already trying to undo the rest of the buttons. Good thing he always had at least two buttons of his shirts undone.

He let out a moan as he felt their joined hands slid to his crotch, finally giving him a bit of relief. The soft material of his shorts rubbing against the sensitive skin simply felt wonderful, even though he still couldn’t wait to get rid of it, along with the rest of his clothes.

He’d imagined it many times, sharing a passionate kiss with Roger, but no fantasy could compare to the real sensation of his tongue swirling around his own, the warmth of his chest, the sweet pressure of his fingers. It just felt so _good_. Even the way he gazed at him after they broke the kiss, so loving and full of desire, was almost overwhelming. Freddie had always been certain his friend would never look at him this way.

But it was really happening, and after hiding his true feelings for so long, he just felt incredibly light and _happy_. As if nothing else mattered at that moment except his love for Roger.

“Love you.”

The words escaped his mouth in a breath, soft and yet so powerful.

Surprise took over Roger’s face for a brief moment, before turning into a heartwarming smile.

“Really?”

A part of Freddie still couldn’t believe he’d actually confessed. He used to be so afraid of doing it.

“…Yes.” He confirmed, a bit louder. “So much.”

Roger’s smile only grew more, and he felt his heartbeat speed up under his fingers. Speaking of fingers – not that his hand around his cock wasn’t an extremely great sensation, but if he could just move them… Or if he could just take his shorts off…

“Roger…”

His right hand, still glued to his, followed his thought and set about resuming the sweet friction. Roger’s warm smile turned hungry, and his hand left his face to grab the edge of his T-shirt.

“I think you have too many layers.” He whispered, a particular twinkle in his eyes.

Freddie couldn’t agree more, and was all too happy to help him remove the top. Roger’s fingers briefly slid against his bum before curling at the waistband of his shorts, and he wriggled until the piece of clothing ended on the floor. He laid his eyes on the blonde again, and slowly settled further away on the bed, inviting him to get closer. Although maybe “inviting” wasn’t the right word; inviting implied a notion of control, and Freddie was getting more desperate than anything.

That was why he didn't immediately understand when Roger got up. But everything made sense when he opened the drawer of the bedside table to retrieve, as expected, some Vaseline. Well there was no writing anywhere on the bottle to confirm the nature of the content, but the transparent tint indicated it could very well be some sort of lubricant.

Leaning on his elbows, Freddie intently watched the blonde spread the gel on his fingers, slowly, way too slowly. Of course, he was doing it on purpose, the bastard. He was torn between wanting to snatch his smug smile and wanting to feel it against his neck as he’d work his fingers around his cock, or even better, inside him.

The mere thought made him quiver in pleasure. Even if the plug had something to do with it, too.

“Rog…”

His damn smile only grew, but at least he joined him. He positioned himself on his knees, between his legs, and placed his left hand on the cover, next to Freddie’s arm, to stabilise himself. How attractive he was, with his beautiful eyes fixed in his and his opened shirt revealing his smooth chest. In fact, Freddie wanted to see more of it.

“I don’t think you need that, darling.” He whispered with a sly grin as he took the edge of his shirt with one hand.

“’Think you’re right.” Roger answered while gently stroking his thigh. “Mind helping me take it off?”

In a few swift movements, the shirt joined the rest of their clothes, and now Freddie could fully admire him – well not exactly, he still had his jeans, but at the moment, he didn’t care. He just wanted to feel his fingers on his skin again.

They shared a soft, brief kiss, before Roger pressed his lips under his ear, and he let out a sharp breath at the electrifying contact of his hand around his cock. It then finally started to move up and down again, in slow, unhurried motions, eliciting a series of quiet moans.

Unfortunately, the pleasant sensation didn’t last for long, but Freddie didn’t have the time to regret the feeling. The blonde had placed his hands on the inside of his thighs, gently spreading them more, and he carefully lied down, bending his legs further before drawing them up. Eyes closed, he waited for the rest, his heart beating at a quick pace, and shivered when Roger passed his thumb against his hole.

A warm breath tickled his ear. “Freddie?”

“Rog?”

“…’Love you too.”

Another soft kiss on his lips followed the unexpected words, and a warm feeling bloomed in his chest, just as a finger slid inside him. He breathed out quietly, and let out a sharp breath after Roger pushed what had to be the key a bit deeper.

“ _Ah_ \- Roger-”

Soon enough, he felt a second finger join the first, and grasped the covers with his hands when Roger curled and slowly moved his fingers apart. Sparks of pleasure flew through him as the blonde tried to retrieve the object, his fingertips rubbing and pressing relentlessly inside, making him squirm and moan with pleasure. The warmth breathing against his neck slowed down, but despite his best efforts, Roger couldn’t manage to catch the key.

And at the moment, Freddie was _very_ glad about it.

To his disappointment, the sweet motions stopped momentarily, but another wave of warmth flooded in when a thumb joined the two fingers, and he arched his back when the pressure inside him increased. His whole body on fire, he could distinctly feel every little motion of the three fingers, and the sensation of them spreading and tightening around the key took his breath away.

“ _Roger_ -”

“Freddie?”

Everything felt too much for him to keep his eyes open, but his friend’s voice was so soft, he had no trouble imagining the slight concern on his face, in his beautiful eyes.

“’You okay?”

The light contact of fingertips gently caressing his cheek distracted him for a moment. “…Yes, just… _move_ , please-”

Roger pressed another kiss on his lips, and carefully started to pull his fingers out, educing a last, quiet moan out of him. A couple of seconds later, the key was finally out, and a part of Freddie was missing the feeling of his fingers already. Especially on his cock, which had been left out for way too long.

He opened his eyes, slowly catching his breath, and resisted the need to relieve himself as he stood up to face his friend, who was holding half the key. Red went up to his cheeks as they shared a heartfelt smile, then he looked at the object.

It was rather long and much thicker than a usual key, and honestly, it didn’t look like a key. It was divided in two horizontally, with the edges much rounder, and a hollow and a bump on the inside, like a weird puzzle piece. It was bright green, and seemed to be made of some sort of hard rubber. Would this thing really open the door?

Then again, they didn’t really have other options to get out; the room had no windows. And first, they’d need the second part.

A little smile grew on his face. “…Well… I guess we’re gonna have to…”

“…Right…”

Roger smiled back, but Freddie noticed he seemed embarrassed. His clear eyes then lowered to his cock before darting back to his face, and his lips tensed. He’d gained a nice shade of red on his cheeks.

Freddie frowned lightly. “Roger?”

“I…” His smile disappeared entirely. “I… I’ve never… I mean, I’ve only tried-…” He could no longer hold his gaze, and turned his head. “T’was like… once…”

Freddie got on his knees, and took the key part from his hand. The object ended on the floor, and he gently laid a hand on his waist, gazing at him with his deep look.

“I’ll be careful, Rog.” He said in a soft voice, while gently stroking his side. “And…”

“Yeah?”

He took the hand that had been inside him in his own, and slowly rubbed their fingers together. “If you could… use your talented hands down there in the mean time…”

Roger showed him one of his signature cheeky smiles. “For that I have experience.”

He leant away for a moment to grab the bottle and spread the contents on his fingers, but kept his look fixed on him. Roger took the opportunity to remove the rest of his clothes; given the sigh of satisfaction that escaped him when he unzipped his jeans, he had to be dying to have some relief himself. And after all, he still had half a key inside him.

To say he’d never imagined demonstrating Roger how pleasant it could be would be a lie, but he certainly didn’t think it would happen one day. And honestly, the perspective thrilled him. It was one of the moments he never thought he could share with his friend outside of his daydreams.

“I’ll be honest, dear, I haven’t done it a lot on… people that weren’t me.” He confessed as he joined his side again, his cheeks reddening a bit more.

“S’alright.” Roger whispered. “You also have talented hands. Sometimes I get jealous of your piano.”

Freddie snorted. “Then I’ll make sure to press all the right spots.”

He gently cupped the blonde’s cheek, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of his pretty features, the crystal-clear colour of his eyes, the way he gazed at him, intense and filled with love. And the sweet, heartfelt smile, addressed for him alone, which took hold of his heart.

He closed his eyes, and leant forwards until their lips met, unleashing a cloud of butterflies in his stomach. Roger’s warm hands held his hips, but one of them slid along his underbelly to curl around his cock, and he sighed into the kiss. _Finally_.

If the motions of his fingers was incredibly good, the friction, the sensation of his hand rubbing their cocks together was exhilarating. He left the blonde’s face to grab his hip, and squeezed one of his buttocks before going lower. Roger shivered through the kiss as he pressed a fingertip against his hole.

Freddie gently broke the kiss. “Tell me if I hurt you.”

After a few seconds, Roger nodded, and his finger slid inside him. He took a sharp breath, before closing his eyes and breathing out slowly. Freddie then sank his finger deeper, and Roger’s breathing hitched when it came in contact with the rest of key. Carefully, he moved his finger out, and inserted another one.

The warm sparks of pleasure lessened as the blonde’s hand around their cocks slowed down, while the one on his hips tightened his grip.

“Relax, darling.” Freddie whispered while drawing circles with his thumb into his hip. “Could you- _ah_ \- open your legs a bit more?”

He complied, and he smiled before pressing a light kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you.”

Slowly, Freddie started to stretch him more, and the small, quiet moans that escaped his mouth sounded like the sweetest melody. He couldn’t stay silent either as Roger’s hand continued to rub the head of their cocks together, making his skin prickle deliciously. Keeping his eyes open was getting increasingly harder as the pleasure only grew, but fuck, Roger looked absolutely divine, with his redden cheeks and his pretty, half-open lips. He simply couldn’t look away.

Carefully, Freddie inserted a third finger, and bit his lips as he focused on grabbing the object. For a short moment, he stayed still, relishing the warmth of their bodies against each other, the musky smell of sweating mixed with the one of cigarettes, the low sound of their combined breathing. He had Roger in his arms, his love was mutual; it was almost too good to be true, and yet it was very real.

“Fred…” Roger whispered, a tinge of urgency in his voice.

As enjoyable as it was to hear him plead – he’d assure otherwise, but he _was_ pleading – Freddie knew he wouldn’t be able to last for much longer. But rather than taking half the key out, he wedged it between his fingers, and used it to press over that sweet spot that never fail to personally make him melt.

A shock wave ran through him as Roger jolted and squeezed their cocks more roughly, and despite his own sounds of pleasure, he didn’t miss the blonde’s loud, strangled moan. He must’ve been such a sight; too bad Freddie couldn’t keep his eyes open this time.

“ _Ah_ \- Is that okay?”

He felt a warm, heavy breath against his skin, and the hand on his hip clutched him tight.

“Fuck you.”

He had a breathless laugh, and gently stroked his hip again. “Sorry dear, I just- _ah_ \- I couldn’t resist.”

Roger pressed their bodies together, and rested his chin on his shoulder while keeping his hand steady around their cocks.

“…Do it again.” He whispered in a low breath.

And so Freddie repeated the gesture a few times, drawing another series of moans out of the blonde while he continued to twist his fingers and rub their crotches together. Getting dizzier by the second, it didn’t took long before he felt himself pulse against Roger, and a final high-pitched scream escaped his mouth as the overwhelming heat dissolved into a multitude of sparks.

Heavy breathing resonated through the room. The pressure on his hip progressively lessened, and with his last strength, he opened his eyes, and carefully pulled the object out. Roger let out a small, pained sound.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t-” He took a few seconds to catch his breath. “’Need to lie down.”

Freddie slowly untangled himself from him and moved to the side. Roger collapsed forwards, and he followed, feeling completely boneless.

He dropped half the key on the floor, and slowly turned his head. Soft blue eyes were on him, and despite his obvious weariness, he was smiling. The sight gently poked Freddie’s heart. Roger always had the most beautiful, brightest smiles.

“Bloody hell, that was-” He had a breathless laugh. “Wow.”

Freddie couldn’t have said it better. They really just had sex. After months – or years, maybe, he couldn’t tell, it had been way too long either way – of silent pining. And they really just had taken a key out of each other-

His eyes opened wider. “Roger.”

“What?”

A smile grew on his face. “We can get out.”

His redden face lit up, and in no time at all he was back on his feet, picking up his clothes. “Well what are we waiting for?!”

“ _You don’t want to take a shower?”_

Roger froze, and Freddie stopped moving as well. The unnerving voice was back.

…Right, the _aliens_.

“You were there?!” He screamed at one of the cameras.

Surprisingly, they had managed to forget them.

“… _Well, yes. We had to_ _note everything that happened during the experiment_ _.”_ The first alien simply explained, as if they just didn’t witness them having sex.

But then it meant-

Heat rushed to Freddie’s cheeks. “…You’ve watched us?”

“ _Yes. It was quite endearing.”_

Their lovemaking certainly had been, well, filled with love, but the choice of words still surprised him, just as the simple spontaneity of the tone.

“ _See, this is what I was talking about by potential!”_ The second alien assured. _“_ _I knew it was a good idea to pick them-”_

“ _Anyway. You really don’t want to take a shower? The smaller room is here for that.”_

Before he could answer, Roger – already back in his shirt and jeans – threw him his pyjamas, and went back to tying his shoe laces.

“No thanks.”

“ _As you wish.”_

A bunch of questions about their identities, the true nature of the experiment and other things were still hanging around Freddie’s mind, but to hell with answers. As much as he wasn’t particularly fond of the countryside, he wanted to get back to Ridge Farm as soon as possible. Brian was the alien fanatic anyway.

They only took a quick moment to wash their hands and the key parts, before connecting them. When they inserted the key into the hole on a small panel next to the door, it fit perfectly, and the door slid upwards, showing the corridor wall, almost as white as the walls of the room.

Freddie’s smile widened. Finally, freedom.

He took a step outside, but a question came to his mind and he stopped in his tracks. Roger, who had walked a bit further down the right, noticed he wasn’t following him, and turned around, frowning.

“Freddie?”

“Rog… How do we even get out? I mean, we don’t even know which way to go.”

The blonde stayed silent for a moment. He hadn’t thought about that either.

“…We look for the largest door.”

A quiet, mechanical sound then got his attention. Freddie looked around, and noticed a small circular shape on the ceiling, with dozens of tiny orifices. It looked a bit like a shower head.

“What’s this-”

A light pinkish gas silently escaped from the shape, quickly filling the entire corridor. Panic began to take hold of him, but soon gave way to a strange calm; the smell was soft and sweet, as pleasant as a field of flowers. Freddie felt very light all of a sudden. And very tired.

“Hey, Roger…”

What a funny sensation. It was like he was warped in cotton wool. If only he could… keep his eyes open…

**-***-**

“…Freddie?”

Where was the cotton?

“Freddie?”

The sweet smell was also gone. Instead, there was this odour of soil, and the air was warm and dry, and something very light to the touch was tickling his arms and legs.

Hands shook his shoulder. “Freddie?!”

This concerned voice. He’d recognise Brian’s from miles away.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw effectively was the guitarist’s face and his unmistakable mane of hair, leaning over him. Behind him, the clear blue sky, strewn with clouds.

He was back outside, at Ridge Farm.

“Oh thank God.” Brian sighed in relief. “Freddie, where have you been?!”

…Weird, he didn’t remember escaping the ship. Only that Roger and him left the room, and then that pink gas filled the corridor, and then…

“Freddie, are you listening?”

Roger. Where was Roger?

“…Oh, sorry dear.” He croaked with a smile while slowly sitting up.

John was also here, crouching, a small but relieved smile on his face. He turned his head, and faced Roger, who was lying on the grass next to him. He seemed unscathed, simply as puzzled as he was.

“Uh… What did we miss?”

Brian’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “Seriously?! That’s all you have to say after disappearing-”

“We didn’t disappear!” The blonde assured, before glancing at Freddie, expecting him to back him up. “…Right?”

John sighed, looking a little annoyed. “You leave in the middle of night, you somehow fully dressed while Fred’s in his pyjamas, to go God knows where, and you only reappear at nearly two in the afternoon, lying in the grass next to the farm as if you’d just left half an hour ago to take a nap? You don’t call that _disappearing_?”

They’d spent that much time in the ship? …Had they even been in a ship?

Leaving his questions aside, Freddie quickly tried to find a reasonable excuse. “…Sorry darling, we didn’t realise we were gone for that long…”

Brian didn’t seem any more reassured. “I thought- I thought that maybe you got lost in the forest, or you’d both broken a leg and were stuck somewhere and couldn’t get help, or- or I don’t know, that you’d been kidnapped-”

_I f only you knew._

“Slow down Bri, we’re fine!” Roger assured, holding his hands in the air. “See? In one piece!”

“Yes, but…” His complain ended in a sigh, but his look softened. “Seriously, we were getting worried. What happened?”

John stayed silent, but his eyes were also questioning them. Unable to find something that didn’t sound like obvious nonsense, Freddie looked at Roger for help. He could be very good at getting out of tense situations with fine words.

“…Actually, we…”

But he also could be very good at making tense situations ten times worse.

_Roger, please-_

“Freddie and I love each other.”

Silence greeted his words.

… _Did he just-_

“Last night we continued to play Scrabble until very late, and eventually we…” He gently laid his hand on his own, and sent him a soft look. “Well, things happened, we talked a lot, and we ended up confessing. Now you know.”

His face as red as a tomato, Freddie finally dared to look at his bandmates. Brian was understandably surprised, and as for John, he seemed... pensive. It wouldn’t be surprising if their friend had known about their feelings beforehand, given how observant he usually was.

“That’s… I mean, that’s very sweet, and I’m happy for you two, but it doesn’t explain why you run off in the middle of the night, or where did you go.”

Roger frowned and crossed his arms. “D’you need me to draw you a bloody picture?”

A tinge of red coloured Brian’s cheeks. “No, no that’s- that’s alright. Okay.”

He then looked at John, who had a small, cheeky smile on his face. Freddie had an inkling of where the conversation would head.

“What’s with the smile Deaks?”

“Oh, I just…” His smile widened. “I just imagined you leaving a note saying “Gone fucking with Freddie in the woods” or something like that. It wouldn’t-”

“ _Anyway_ , darlings, now that everything’s settled, how ‘bout we eat lunch?” Freddie offered, clapping his hands together. “You haven’t eaten lunch, right?”

“No. And it’s about time we do, I’m bloody hungry.” John said before getting up and stretching his legs.

Brian got up as well, and fixed the two as he wiped his pants. “’You coming?”

“Actually, go ahead, we have a few things left to discuss.”

“Fine, but please, don’t take too long.”

“Yeah, don’t _disappear_ again.” John added with another cheeky smile.

Freddie watched their bandmates walk back towards the house, until a hand on his shoulder drew his attention back to Roger, who had a slightly sheepish smile on his face.

“Sorry, I… That’s the only excuse I could think of that would really satisfy them. Or at least, not make them ask too many questions.”

“It’s… I’m not gonna lie dear, that was the last thing I was expecting you to say.”

“…Are you mad?” He asked, taking his hands in his own. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you or anything.”

“Don’t worry, I… I was just taken aback. You just decided to be serious and sincere, while I was expecting either something completely stupid or a brilliantly clever lie, and…” Freddie gently caressed his cheek. “Well, I think it was a good way of handling it.”

A bright smile lightened his face. “Thank you.”

“Even if it didn’t _exactly_ happened like this, but we’re not going to tell them any more detail about our… little adventure. Right dear?”

“Yeah, I don’t think even Brian would believe us in that case.”

Freddie still found it a little hard to believe it actually happened to them. Then again, no one expected to go to bed one night only to wake up and discover they’d been abducted by aliens.

He pressed a soft kiss against his lips, before getting up and wiping his shorts. “Now c’mon dear, or they’ll really start to think we’ve left to go fuck in the woods.”

Roger got up as well, and warped his arms around his waist before nuzzling his neck. “To be honest, I’d rather have you for lunch.”

He rolled his eyes. “Nice try, you charmer, but I’d rather have a real meal this time.”

The blonde let out the cutest sound of disappointment, and for want of another steamy and passionate moment, they still shared a sweet, loving kiss together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :) Don't hesitate to leave kudos and a comment, they're always appreciated


End file.
